


Jumpy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Angel and Ellie try out something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' nor am I profiting off this.

"Were you expecting a windowless dungeon or were you hoping for more weapons? I had a dungeon once." 

"You having a dungeon forced me to work with Douchpool." 

Angel pops her fingers, eyeing the smooth and lean muscles of Negasonic's stomach. The muscles tighten, jumpy with eagerness. 

"Our safe words are red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for continue or more." Negasonic stares at her fingers. "Green." 

Angel nods, flattening her hands against her stomach as she leans in to kiss her. The skin tightens, muscles jumping as she strokes up and down. 

Negasonic groans, twisting her hips, but otherwise keeping still. Grinning, Angel pulls away, dropping to her nipples, small and dark, blowing a stream of cool air across them. 

"Green?"

"Green."


End file.
